Tom Nook the Crook
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: What happens when Tom Nook's not who everyone thinks he is? What happens when my OC, Gercan, goes missing? Is it Nook's fault that Gercan's missing? Will the townsfolk be able to find Gercan? What will happen to Gercan? Read, to find out! There will be a part: 2 to this! Review positively please! Thank you! I guess this can be rated: T.


**Disclaimer: Hey! This is my first _Animal Crossing_ story! I've been writing _The Legend of Zelda_, _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, and _Ben Drowned_ stories! So, hopefully, this turns out well! **

**I got the idea for this story from a dream I had a long while ago. So, I hope you like it! I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or characters. The only character I own in this story is my character, that I actually control in the game, Gercan (Gherkin). It'll be my town and the townsfolk from my town in this story. Plus, this is the older _Animal Crossing_ for the GameCube. Well, R&R positively please! Thank you! Enjoy! :)**

**Tom**

**Nook**

**the **

**Crook**

**Gercan's PoV:**

I just finished working for Tom Nook. I'm so happy that I'm free! I'm finally free! Working for him was a pain! He made it so difficult! He said that he wanted me to do the work that he hadn't got done. Well, if he wouldn't stand around like he does, he would've gotten it done! I don't understand that raccoon! Well, I don't have to worry about that anymore, because I don't work for him anymore.

Well, it's time for me to go home and change out of this ugly work uniform! My house is the bottom house on my right. Tom Nook's store is on the left side of the village, my left. This village is called "Duncan" (Dunkin).

Once I get to my house, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and I see my good friend, Peanut. "Hey, Gercan."

"Hey, Peanut."

"Are you finished working at Tom Nook's yet?"

"I just finished five minutes ago!"

"That's great!" Peanut says, cheerfully. "Hey, do you want to come over for supper tonight? Bunnie and Hazel will be there!"

"Sure!" I accept. "I'd love to!"

"Great! You're new in town, and a great friend, so it's the nice thing to do, right?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya later!"

"See ya!" And I go in to my house...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I wake up from my nap. I took a nap, because I've been working all day. I was exhausted. But I feel better now. Well, it's time for me to go to Peanut's for supper. I open my wardrobe and pull out my Bad Plaid Shirt. I don't have much in my house yet, since I just moved here. I don't have much to wear either. All's I have is my work uniform and my Bad Plaid Shirt.

I head over to Peanut's house. Once I get there, I head inside. Peanut, Hazel, and Bunnie are there. "Hey, what's cooking?" I ask.

"We're having beef potpie." Peanut answers.

"Hmm. My Mom used to make beef potpie all the time." I say.

"Really? Well, I hope mine's just as good as hers... Maybe even better... Ha ha." Peanut says.

"Yeah. Yours might be." I say.

"We'll see. Well, it's almost ready." Peanut says. "Everybody, sit down."

"Alright." Bunnie, Hazel, and I all say in unison. And we all sit at Peanut's table.

A few minutes later, Peanut serves the beef potpie. "It looks delicious!" I say.

"I agree." Hazel says.

We all eat Peanut's beef potpie. "It's as good as it looks, Peanut!" I say.

"Thanks, Gercan!"

"You're welcome."

"So, where are you from, Gercan?" Hazel asks.

"I'm from a small town called "Johnsonville"."

"Oh, I've heard of that place!" Hazel says.

"Why did you move?" Bunnie asks.

"I just got sick of all the rules. I think I'm old enough to move out on my own."

"How old are you?" Peanut asks.

"Twelve." I answer. "I'll be thirteen in five months."

"Ah. I see." Peanut says. We finish eating the beef potpie. "Does anyone want dessert?"

"No thanks, Peanut. I'm stuffed." Hazel says, holding her stomach.

"Same with me." Bunnie says.

"How 'bout you, Gercan?" Peanut asks.

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"Alright. I'll just clean up then."

"Here, let me help you." I offer.

"Oh, no, Gercan. It's OK. I can do it."

"I insist."

"Oh, alright." I help Peanut take the dishes to the sink, while Bunnie cleans the table and Hazel does the dishes.

While I was helping Peanut clean the table, she asks, "So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go to Nook's and buy some clothes and furniture."

"I wish you wouldn't shop there, Gercan."

"Why not?"

"Nook's prices are way too high. So, a newcomer like you, can't afford to buy his stuff. Even the folks that have been in this town for years, can't afford his stuff."

"There's something about that raccoon I don't trust." Hazel says.

"Why's that, Hazel?" I ask.

"Well, first off, his prices are ridiculously high. Second, I get a bad vibe from him. Like he's not who he says he is."

"Oh. Well, where else should I go to get clothes and furniture?"

"Well, you can borrow clothes from the folks in town. Maybe they'll even give up some of their furniture to you." Hazel says.

"That sounds like a good idea! I'll talk to the townsfolk tomorrow!"

"OK." Hazel says. And we finish cleaning the dishes...

_**The Next Day...**_

I walk out of my house on a cool, crisp morning. I'm going out to ask the townsfolk if I can borrow some clothes and furniture. I start to head over to Peanut's house. And, on the way to Peanut's house, is Nook's Cranny. While I'm walking by, the raccoon runs out the door and runs up to me. "Gercan! Gercan!" Tom Nook calls.

"What is it, Nook?" I ask.

"What are you doing on this fine morning?"

"Well, I'm going over to my friend Peanut's house."

"What ever for?"

"It's personal." And I start walking away, but Nook grabs on to my arm. "Hey, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you're going to Peanut's!"

"Because," I start. I'm about to tell him, but I don't think that would be the best thing to do. So, I say, "It's none of your business!" And I yank my arm out of his grasp.

"That's it, young man!" Tightly, Tom grabs on to my arm. "If you won't tell me, you're coming with me!"

"No! Let me go! Help!" No one comes out to help me, while Tom's pulling me by my arm to... wherever he's pulling me... "Help! Let me go! Somebody! Peanut! Help!"

"Shut up!" And he pulls me in to his shop.

As soon as he pulls me in to his shop, he slams the shop's door. "Why'd you bring me here?!"

"Because," Tom starts. "I need to know why you're going to Peanut's!"

"Why can't you just stay out of my business! I'd understand if I still worked for you, but I don't anymore! So, leave me alone!"

I start to open the shop's door, but Nook stands in front of it. "Tell me, or you're not leaving here!"

"Alright! Fine! I'm going to Peanut's and the other neighbours', because I need some clothes and furniture."

"Why don't you just come here?"

"Because," I start. "This is only my second day here! I don't have any money! I would buy from you if your prices weren't so high!"

"My prices aren't high!"

"Yes, they are." I say, firmly. I walk over to a shirt on display. "$200.00 for a shirt?! That's bizarre!"

"Well, I need to make money!"

"You're not going to make money when nobody will come in, because your prices are too high!" I say, logically. "You need to make your prices fair for your customers and for yourself."

"Don't tell me how to run my store, boy!"

"I'm not telling you how to run it!"

"Yes, you are!"

"All's I'm saying is... you won't get business with through-the-roof prices!" I start to head to the door. I turn my head around and say, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Peanut's house."

"I don't think so, boy!" And the next thing I know, I'm knocked unconscious...

**Peanut's PoV:**

"Hey, Cube, have you seen Gercan today?"

"No, Peanut, I haven't. What's up?"

"Gercan was supposed to come over to my house and the other neighbours' houses to get some clothes and furniture, since Nook's Cranny's way too expensive. But, he hasn't been by. It's been about two hours. I'm getting worried."

"Maybe he decided to go to Tom Nook's after all."

"I hope you're right, Cube. I just couldn't bare it if something happened to him. He's new, and, I hate to say this, but... I kinda like him... I just hope Nook didn't do anything..."

"I'm sure everything's all right, Peanut. I'll call Tabi (my other _Animal Crossing_ character), Hazel, and Bunnie. We'll look around town. I'm sure Gercan's just shopping, though."

"OK."

"I'll be a few minutes."

"You can just call Bunnie and Hazel. Tabi's house is right beside here. I'll quickly head over and tell her."

"OK." And I leave Cube's house.

I head over to Tabi's house. I knock on her door, and she answers after a few moments. "Hello, Tabi."

"Hey, Peanut. What's up?"

"I think Gercan's missing. Cube's rounding up Hazel and Bunnie. We need to find Gercan."

"Alright. I'll just grab my map!" Tabi quickly runs away from the door, opens a drawer in her dresser, and pulls out a map. She closes the drawer and heads back to her door. "This may come in handy." she says, as she walks out the door. I close it, and we head over to Cube's...

**Gercan's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? My vision clears, and I see that I'm looking up at the sky. The bright blue sky with some clouds covering. I feel like I'm laying on something hard. I look beside myself, and I see that I'm laying on... no... train tracks! I'm tied down on train tracks! I feel something over my mouth. It must be a cloth or tape, or something. Hazel was right... Tom Nook is a bad guy! How do I get off of these train tracks?! I have to, before a train comes! I don't want to get turned into a Gercan pancake! I want to call out for help, but I can't! Oh... I should have never moved to Duncan! Never! Well, instead of thinking about things that I shouldn't have done, I should be thinking about things that I should be doing!

I try to break free of the tight binds across my body, but I can't... I hope Peanut and the others will come looking for me! I hope they do...

**Peanut's PoV:**

We're searching all around Duncan for Gercan. Somehow, I feel that he's not here... "Hey, Peanut, how 'bout we leave town and search for Gercan, while the rest of the townsfolk search here for him?" Cube says.

"That's a great idea, Cube!" I say. It's only logical. Gercan could be in serious danger right now. "The whole town knows that Gercan's missing, so let's go!" And we head to the train tracks, hoping to leave town.

On our way up to the train tracks, I decide to stop. "What's the matter, Peanut?" Cube asks.

"I just want to look in Tom Nook's for a second." I head over to where Nook's Cranny is. Cube and the others follow. I head inside the shack, and no one's in it. "Nook? Tom Nook, where are you?!"

"I don't think he's here, Peanut..." Cube says.

"Let's go! I'm sure wherever Tom is, Gercan is!" I say. And we leave the evil raccoon's shop...

**Gercan's PoV:**

I wonder where Tom Nook is? Maybe he's close by? Maybe he went back to town? I don't think he'd do that. I think the townsfolk know that it's his fault that I'm missing. I should have ran from Nook when I had the chance... I could have made it to Peanut's house, and she could have called the Police Station! I'm just a big dummy! This is all my fault! I bet the girls and my other friends are worried sick about me! I bet they're even searching for me, too! It's my second day in Duncan, and already I'm in trouble!

"Well, well, well... Look who's finally awake!" I hear a voice say. I think it's Nook's! "All of the townspeople thought badly of me! Well, guess what, they're right! Since you won't buy anything from me, you'll have to face your doom, dear Gercan!"

"Let me go, Nook! Please, let me go!" My words come out muffled, but I'm trying to stay brave.

"Oh well, dear boy. You should have bought from me in the first place, and you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Tom Nook walks up to me. He bends over, so that he's close to my face. He says, "I have you right where I want you, Gercan. Ha ha ha ha!" He kneels down. "Guess what. The 11 o'clock train comes in ten minutes! You'll meet your doom then! Until then, ta ta for now!" He pats me on the head, stands up, and leaves.

What am I going to do?! How am I going to get out of this mess?! Will Peanut and the others help me?! Will Tom Nook be caught?...

**...**

_What will Gercan do? How will he get out of the mess that he's in? Will Peanut and the others save him? Will Tom Nook be caught? Find out, in the next part!_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope I did a good job for my first _Animal Crossing_ story! I wasn't expecting on making a part: 2! But, I guess I am! Ha ha! :D What will happen to my Gercan (my sister named him that. I didn't)? Well, you'll find out soon! :D Review positively please! Thank you! Love y'all! :D**

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


End file.
